Follow! My! Star!
Follow! My! Star! is the ending of #OnlineStar. The song first debuts in Episode 01 as ending of the series. Overview Follow! My! Star! is the second song released by Kira, and is a coupling track of Fairytale Romance. The ending version uses the second part of the song while the insert version is the first part. Uniform Follow! My! Star! and the ending of the anime displays her wearing a pink colored dress with an orange belt and white ballerinas with pink and green ribbons. She wears knee socks in light pink on it. She wears a side-ponytail with a pink ribbon. While the pink design is the main design of Follow! My! Star!, the ending/MV changes the general color hue and thus, she is displayed in a yellow / green / blue / purple / black-white outfit too. Her hair is less wavy than in Fairytale Romance. Music Video To be added. Summary The whole ending sequence is a compilation of several images of the characters that change their main colour with the beat of the song. The background is abstract and differs with each images. The lyrics of the ending are displayed on the bottom with a chibi Kira dancing in the right of the white letters. The first image is Kira, sitting and making peace signs with her hands while following a flying note jumping around on the screen. Colourful glitter follows the note and falls towards her but fades before it had reached her. Kira wears a short summer dress with a belt and an abstract pattern in white; the colour of the dress is originally pink but changes during the frames. Her hair that is styled to a side ponytail is hold together with a small ribbon hair tie. Originally pink, the ribbon changes its colour as well, just like Kira's hair and eyes. She wears light pink socks that change their colours as well, and ballerinas with white dots. The colours change from pink-ish once to red, to orange, to yellow, to green, to blue, to purple and back to pink. The background is a rainbow with brighter dots. The next frame shows Mai who looks at the same note as Kira did. Mai wears a black blouse and a red dress above it, as well as dark grey tights and high heels. On the other side of the screen is Rara who wears black hot pants and a cropped T-shirt in purple with white letters saying "Gossip Girl". She wears black boots with purple laces. The background changes to an abstract pattern. The colours change as they did before. April and Luca are next up, and wear matching clothes. April wears and a jeans jacket with a yellow star pattern at the bottom of the sleeves and her back. On the back, there is also a white caption stating "00101011". She wear several bracelets in different neon colours with different designs as well as a headband in neon green and a necklace with a neon coloured Rubik's cube. Her yellow t-shirt with a happy emoji is barely visible as the twins have turned their back to the screen and are only turned a little bit to the screen. April winks and wears neon green earrings that are clover shaped. She wears jeans, and her jacket is off-shoulder. Luca wears a brown pair of pants and a white shirt, as well as a jeans jacket similar to April. His jacket's caption says "00101101", and he has a neon green cube pattern instead of a star pattern. Unlike April, he doesn't wear bijoux, but instead holds a notebook with colourful stickers that resemble April's bijoux. He wears black glasses. While April wears earphones that are connected to a neon green MP3-player, Luca wears headphones which are connected to his notebook. Both twins wear black sneakers and stand in the centre of the screen. Unlike before, they do not look at the note flying above them. The background changes to a colourful background with 0s and 1s on it. The next image shows Eriko and Ren, and later on, once they debuted in the anime, Ayu, Yumi, Aki, Yasu, Yamato, Mikako and Touma. The students all wear their school uniform the way, the do in the anime. The images stays the same, and only the characters are edited into it. The background is theoretically a sky with white clouds, but the colours change with the beat as before. Ren and Eriko are tallest and are in the side while the other characters are in the centre of the screen and slightly smaller compared to Eriko and Ren. After the students, the other characters who aren't Radiant Garden students appear, meaning Rena, Mai's mother, Sakura and Itsuki, Rara's mother, James Parker, Fukugawa Ami, Sakaki Kazuki, Jun, Rara's dog, Hirota Arata, Lilylight, Connecti Ahane Akane and Tanaka-sensei and Hashimoto-sensei. After the seventh episode, there is also a shadow of a person over the whole background. The final shot is once again Kira in her Follow! My! Star! outfit. She now lays and looks towards the audience. The logo of the anime is displayed, and Kira's sign appears on the other side of the screen. The words "See you next time", with the t styled as a star, write themselves on the image. In the tenth episode, the final shot slightly varies. Instead, it's an image of all characters that have appeared until now waving towards the viewer. Kira stands in front, with Mai, Rara, April, Luca, Eriko and Ren in the front. Behind them are Ayu, Rena, Lilylight, Arata, Kazuki, Yamato and Connecti and behind them are the other characters. Lyrics Insert Version |-|Japanese= Hey! Follow! My! Star! 夢!見る! My! Star! 私! は! My! Star! Camera, Set! Light, On! 始まるよ！ 私は可愛いに見たい あなたの 憧れ少女のように あなたが笑顔になるは 私の最高のゴール 最後までウインク 光の中で 歌うって踊るって I am Happy 彼らの明るい笑顔 あなたも あなたのStarになりたい |-|Romanized= Hey! Follow! My! Star! Yume! Miru! My! Star! Watashi! Wa! My! Star! Camera, Set! Light, On! Hajimaru yo! Watashi wa kawaii ni mitai Anata no akogare shoujo no you ni Anata ga egao ni naru wa watashi no saikou no GOORU Saigo made UINKU Hikari no naka de Utautte odorutte I am happy Karera no akarui egao Anata mo Anata no Star ni naritai |-|English= Hey! Follow! My! Star! Dream! ing! My! Star! I! Am! My! Star! Camera, Set! Light, On! Let's start! I want to look cute And become someone, you can admire Your smile is my greatest goal Wink until the end In the light, singing and dancing I am Happy Their bright smiles Your smile too I want to become your star Ending Version Full Version Trivia *Depending on whenever another scene follows after the ending, the logo of the series appears in the beginning of the ending (nothing follows), or after the after-credit scene (something has followed). Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Ending Songs Category:Insert Song